Solo tú
by Liibooboo
Summary: Ystävyys voi muuttua rakkaudeksi jopa keskellä kaaosta. /Spamano
1. I

**Nimi:** Solo tú (Vain sinä) – **Paritukset & henkilöt:** Spamano, Antonio Carriedo & Lovino Vargas – **Ikäraja:** T/K13 – **Varoitukset:** Tapahtuu sota-aikana, siitä voi päätellä ja kiroilussa ei ole paljoa säästelty, + päähenkilöiden kaunis (tässä) kuuden vuoden ikäero – **Summary:** Ystävyys voi muuttua rakkaudeksi myös kaaoksen keskellä.

Taas uusi ficci niiden neljän muun keskeneräisen lisäksi... Mutta ainakin jotain uutta, spamanoa kun en ole ennen kirjoitellut. Pituudesta ei ole vielä varmaa tietoa mutta kyllä nyt varmaan ainakin kolme lukua, katsotaan miten juoni lähtee käyntiin :) Ja kyse ei siis ole mistään "todellisesta" sodasta, ficci ei perustu historiaan. Ideana on siis että tässä kulkee ainakin näin alkuun kaksi tarinaa rinnakkain, kursivoitu kertoo Antonion ja Lovinon lapsuudesta, normaalilla kirjoitetty "nykyajasta". Heidän ikänsä käyvät tekstissä ilmi, turha sitä enää tässä selitellä.

Kommentit ovat tervetulleita~

* * *

><p>"<em>Lovino!"<em>

_Käheä, särähtelevä ääni kaikui hiljaisuudessa, lasinsirpaleiden ja romumetallin seassa. 14-vuotias, ruskeahiuksinen poika juoksi sortuneiden talojen raunioiden seassa. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kuivuneen lian peitossa, vain kyynelten jättämistä vanoista poskilla näki hiukan tavallista, pehmeästi ruskettunutta ihoa. Liasta huolimatta kuka tahansa saattoi nähdä, että poika oli tyrmäävän komea vain 14-vuotiaaksi. Kaaos hänen ympärillään oli täydellinen. Kivimurskaa, tiilenpalasia, hiiltyineitä autojen metallikoreja, palavan kankaan ja mätänevien ruokien haju ilmassa ja ennen kaikkea se painostava hiljaisuus._

"_Antonio! Tule pois sieltä! Ne voivat palata milloin tahansa!" säikähtäneen näköinen ruskeahiuksinen nainen huusi. Hänen kasvonsa olivat lian kuorruttamat ja hän seisoi pommisuojan suuaukolla. Naisen nimi oli Adriane Carriedo, ja hän oli raunioissa juoksevan pojan äiti. Poika ei välittänyt naisen huudosta, jatkoi vain säntäilyä pitkin raunioita. Hän kyykistyi välillä jonkin kohdan luo mutta jatkoi aina matkaa._

"_Lovino!" poika huusi epätoivoisesti. Hänen äänensä sortui ja rohiseva yskänpuuskan lopetti lauseen kesken. "Lovino! Kuuletko sinä?"_

_Maailma kirkui hiljaisuuttaan. Ääntäkään ei kuulunut, mikään ei liikkunut. Äänettömyys muodosti ivallisen vastakohdan vasta alle tuntia aiemmin loppuneelle tulihelvetille. Silloin ilmassa oli vinkunut pommikoneiden ääni, räjähdykset olivat miltei pirstoneet tärykalvot, karmea tuskankiljunta oli halkonut ilmaa vähän väliä, kaikki oli ollut yhtä sekavaa kaaosta. Tulisoihdut jotka levisivät räjähdysmäisesti pommin pudottua, narina joka kertoi rakennusten heikkenemisestä... Kaikki nuo äänet soivat Antonion päässä kun hän seisoi keskellä raunioitunutta kotikaupunkiaan._

"_An... An-to... Antonio..."_

_Antonio jähmettyi paikalleen. Oliko hän todella kuullut sen mitä luuli kuulleensa?_

"_Lovino?" hän kysyi katsellen hurjana ympärilleen. "Missä sinä olet?"_

"_T-täällä..."_

_Antonio syöksähti äänen suuntaan. Se kuului jostain viereisen seinän takaa. Tuo talo oli sortunut vain osittan; alakerrasta kolme seinää oli yhä pystyssä, ylemmästä keroksesta kaksi ja myös niide välinen lattia oli pysynyt ehjänä. Antonio harppoi romukasojen ylitse kohti sortunutta seinää ja kapusi ketterästi sen yli. Sortuneen seinän takana näkyi talon lähes vahingoittumaton alakerta, lattia täynnä hyllyistä tippuneita esineitä ja lasinpalasia. Yksi korkea kirjahylly oli kallistunut seinää vasten muodostaen pienen laavumaisen suojan. Siinä istui nokinen, säikähtäneen näköinen kahdeksanvuotias poika. Myös tämän pojan kasvoilla erottuivat selvästi kyynelten jättämät janat. Pojan hiuket olivat punaisenruskeat ja yksi hiuskiehkura sojotti itsepäisesti vasemmalle._

"_Lovino! Luojan kiitos!" Antonio huudahti helpottuneena ja syksähti pojan luokse._

"_Antonio..." Lovino mutisi unisesti. Antonio hymyili leveästi ja nosti pienenmmän pojan syliinsä. Tämä työnsi itseään kauemmas._

"_Minä osaan kyllä kävellä!" Lovino tiuskaisi._

"_Tiedän sen, Lovi. Mutta nyt minä kannan sinua, halusit tai et!" Antonio julisti reippaasti. Hänessä ei näkynyt jälkeäkään äskeisestä hätäännyksestä ja pelosta, ilme ja eleet kuvastivat vain rohkeutta ja iloa. Hän kiipesi sortuneen seinänpätkän yli rutistaen Lovinoa rintaansa vasten. Heidän päästyään kadulle taivaanrannasta kuului tuttu ääni._

_Ne olivat palanneet._

* * *

><p>"<em>Antonio! Missä sinä olet?" Nainen huusi yhä pommisuojan suulla. Hänen äänensä alkoi olla jo epätoivoinen.<em>

"_Äiti!" Antonio huusi. Hänen äitinsä kasvoille levisi helpottunut ilme._

"_Tule äkkiä tänne! Ne palaavat!"_

_Antonio laski Lovinon maahan._

"_Nyt saat näyttää kuinka lujaa osaat juosta", hän sanoi kumaruen pienemmän pojan puoleen._

"_Kovempaa kuin sinä!" Lovino tiuskaisi ja säntäsi juoksuun. Antonio pyyhälsi tämän perään ja he saapuivat pommisuojalle samaan aikaan. Adriane kiskaisi oven kiinni juuri kun ensimmäinen pommilasti tipahti sortuneen kaupungin ylle._

_Rasiaa vasten raapiutuva tulitikku päästi kevyen rasasduksen ennen kuin pieni liekki syttyi valaisemaan säkkipimää pommisuojaa. Adriane sytytti kynttilän ja kohotti sitä nähdäkseen paremmin ympärilleen._

"_Pojat? Oletteko kunnossa?"_

"_Ollaan me, äiti. Älä huolehdi."_

"_Älä huolehdi? Pommikoneet lähestyvät ja sinä juokset raunioissa?" Adriane parahti. "Minä olin niin huolissani sinusta, Antonio! Älä enää ikinä tee noin!" Hän kaappasi poikansa tiukkaan rutistukseen. Antonio naurahti kevyesti ja halasi äitiään takaisin._

"_En minä ollut vaarassa. Tiesin kyllä milloin ne tulevat. Minun täytyi löytää Lovino!"_

"_Kulta pieni... Ymmärrän että olet huolissasi ystävästi, mutta vastedes sinun täytyy totella. Ties milloin ne kehittävät uuden, paljon nopeamman pommikoneen! Sinä et saa poistua suojasta!"_

_Antonio irrottautui äitinsä vähitellen kuristukseksi muuttuvasta halauksesta._

"_Äiti... En minä ole mikään lapsi. Osaan huolehtia itsestäni."_

"_Sinä olet lapsi vielä neljä vuotta, ja sitä paitsi olet minun lapseni vielä satavuotiaana." Adriane pörrötti Antonion tummanruskeita hiuksia ja kääntyi laukkunsa puoleen. Kaikille siviileille oli jo kauan ennen pommitusten alkua annettu käsky varustaa pommisuoja asuttavaan kuntoon. Carriedojen tapauksessa se tarkoitti kahden patjan ja pakatun laukun rahtaamista suurennettuun kellariin. Aadriane kaivoi laukusta täkin ja heitti sen toisen patjan päälle. Hän jatkoi hääräilyä, kaivoi ruokatarpeita ja vaihtovaatteita esiin mutisten hiljaa. Antonio kyykistyi lattialla istuvan Lovinon puoleen._

"_Onko sinulla nälkä?"_

_Lovino mulkaisi Antoniota kiukkuisesti ja pudisti päätään._

"_Haluaisitko silti jotain?"_

_Lovinon katse kirkastui. "Tomaatin!"_

_Antonio naurahti ja pörrötti Lovinon punaisenruskeita hiuksia. Hän nappasi äitinsä pöydälle kasaamien ruokatavaroiden joukosta kaksi tomaattia._

"_Ota koppi!", hän huudahti ja viskasi toisen tomaatin Lovinolle. Toisesta hän haukkasi itse. Lovino lakkasi hetkeksi mulkoilemasta Antoniota ja keskittyi tomaatin ahmimiseen._

"_Antonio? Näitkö äsken tässä pöydällä kahta to..." Antonio äiti aloitti mutta lopetti lauseen kesken nähdessään kahden vilpittömän vihreän silmäparin tuijottavan häntä lattialta. Silmien omistajien suut olivat tahriintuneet tomaattimehuun ja pienempi nuoleskeli sormiaan._

"_Ilmesesti näit", nainen naurahti. "Hyvä on, taitaa olla jo myöhäistä kieltää ottamasta niitä. Antonio, viitsisitkö laittaa sängyt kuntoon?"_

"_Tietysti, äiti", Antonio myöntyi ja nousi pystyyn._

"_Missä sinä haluaisit nukkua?" Adriane kysyi kääntyen Lovinon puoleen. "Emme ikävä kyllä pysty viemään sinua perheesi luokse tänään. Kun pommitusvaara on ohi, voimme etsiä heitä. Voit nukkua minun tai Antonion vieressä tai jos haluat nukkua yksin, Antonio voi varmaan tulla minun viereeni."_

_Lovino silmäili Adrianea miettiväisesti eikä vastannut._

"_Antonio? Eikö niin?" Adriane varmisti. Antonio oli kuitenkin jo neljätoista, ehkei hän haluaisi nukkua äitinsä vieressä..._

"_Voin minä", Antonio myöntyi. "Jos Lovi välttämättä haluaa nukkua yksin..."_

"_Miten on, Lovino?"_

"_Minä nukun yksin", Lovino mutisi. Hän ei välittänyt hiukkaakaan, vaikka Antonion ilme lievästi sanoen valahti. Espanjalainen työnsi alahuulensa mutruun ja tuijotti Lovinoa syyttävästi smaragdinvihreillä silmillään. Italialainen vain hymyili omahyväisesti ja näytti Antoniolle kieltään. Tämä pörrötti pienemmän pojan hiuksia ja jatkoi vuoteiden sijaamista._

* * *

><p><em>Kun Antonio sai työnsä loppuun, Adriane ojensi molemmille pojille tomaateilla päällystetyt leivät ja kehotti heitä sen jälkeen menemään nukkumaan. Lovino asettui patjalleen, kääntyi seinää päin ja kiskoi peiton korvilleen. Antonio jäin makaamaan silmät auki ja tuijotti peittomyttyä jonka alla Lovino piileskeli. Adriane istui valveilla mitään tekemättä, kädet leväten toimettomina sylissä. Hän ei halunnut näyttää sitä lapsille, mutta hän pelkäsi. Antonio kyllä aavisti äitinsä tunteet, muttei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään. Äiti yritti piilottaa pelkonsa eli lohduttelu vain pahentaisi tilannetta. <em>

_Lopulta Antoniokin sulki silmänsä ja nukahti melko nopeasti. Adriane puhalsi kynttilän sammuksiin ja asettui poikansa viereen. Hän silitti kevyesti Antonion hiuksia ja hymyili hetken. He olivat sentään turvassa täällä, Adriane ajatteli ja vaipui uneen. _

* * *

><p><em>Keskellä yötä Antonio havahtui. Kellari oli säkkipimeä, mistään ei tullut hiukkaakaan valoa. Antonio kohottautui istumaan ja kuunteli. Hän oli herännyt johonkin ääneen... Vasta nyt hän huomasi tipahtaneensa patjaltaan. Ensin hän aikoi siirtää äitinsä kättä, mutta sitten hänet havahduttanut ääni kuului uudestaan. Selvä nyyhkäisy, vaikkakin tukahdutettu sellainen. Ja se kuului... Viereisen patjan suunnalta. Antonio konttasi varovasti lähemmäs. Kun hän kumartui peittomytyn ylle, sen alla oleva poika viskaisi äkkiä peiton sivuun. Sadasosasekunnin ajan Lovino tuijotti Antoniota suurin ja kostein silmin ja takertui äkkiä tämän kaulaan. Nyyhkytykset ravistelivat pienen pojan ruumista kun hän rutisti ystäväänsä tiukasti.<em>

"_Lovino? Mikä hätänä?" Antonio kyseli huolestuneena. Lovino ei koskaan halannut ketään vapaaehtoisesti. Varsinkaan Antoniota._

_Poika ei vastannut, mutta nyyhkäykset tihenivät ja ote Antonio kaulasta tiukkeni. Antonio istahti Lovinon patjalle ja veti tärisevän pojan syliinsä. Hänen yllätyksekseen Lovino ei vastustellut, hautasi vain pienen päänsä Antonion rintaa vasten ja jatkoi nyyhkytystä. Antonio halasi poikaa hellästi. Hän yllättyi tunteistaan; hän tunsi kummallista halua suojella pienempää, lähes isällistä tai veljellistä rakkautta. Hän silitti Lovinon selkää ja kuiskaili rauhoittavasti:_

"_Itke pois... Minä olen tässä."_

_Vähitellen pikkuinen italialainen rauhoittui. Hän pyyhki kasvonsa Antonion paitaan ja jäi istumaaan hiljaa tämän syliin._

"_Mikä hätänä? Miksi sinä itkit?" Antonio kyseli. Lovino ei vastannut mitään. Hänen alahuulensa alkoi väpättää uhkaavasti._

"_Ei sinun ole pakko kertoa jos et halua", Antonio kiirehti nopeasti vakuuttamaan. "Tahdotko että kerron sinulle sadun?"_

_Lovino nyökkäsi hiljaa. Antonio hymyili leveästi._

"_Minkä?"_

"_Sen jonka äiti kertoi aina..." Lovino mutisi hiljaa. Onnekseen Antonio muisti sadun, hän oli kuullut Lovinon äidin kertovan sitä kerran. Satu oli peräisin Italiasta, joten ei ollut ihme että Lovino piti siitä._

"_Olipa kerran kolme sisarta..." Antonio aloitti hiljaa. Hän kertoi satua kuin olisi lukenut kirjaa, takeltelematta ja juuri niin kuin se todellisuudessa meni. Lovino työnsi huomaamattaan peukalon suuhunsa ja kuunteli silmät ammollaan._

"_...Lintu sanoi tytölle: Oletko sinäkin tullut? Sitten kärsit saman kohtalon kuin veljesi. Etkö näe heitä? Yksi, kaksi patsasta ja sinusta tulee kolmas. Isäsi on sodassa ja..." Antonio keskeytti äkkiä kun Lovinon poskelle vierähti kyynel. Hän katsoi kauhistuneena kun poika alkoi taas itkeä._

"_Voi, Lovino! Mikä sinun on? Anteeksi! Teinkö minä jotain?" hän kyseli hätääntyneenä. Lovino ei taaskaan vastannut. Hän painoi päänsä takaisin Antonion rintaa vasten ja puristi pienet kätensä nyrkkiin. Antonio mietti kiivaasti mitä oli sanonut. Miksi Lovino alkoi itkeä juuri tuossa kohtaa? Hetkonen... "isäsi on sodassa"..._

"_Oletko huolissasi isästäsi?"_

_Lovino nytkäytti päätään pienesti._

"_Lovi-kulta... Voi miten suloista! Älä sinä huoli... Minä... En voi luvata että isäsi palaa, mutta voimme toivoa niin. Ja mieti, sota on varmasti pian ohi. Etkö muista miten se tarina päättyy? Kuningas palaa sodasta ja pelastaa vaimonsa. Ja se sisar pelastaa veljensä. Siinähän on onnellinen loppu!"_

"_Entäs Feliciano?" Lovino kysyi tukahtuneella äänellä._

"_Hän on turvassa sinun perheesi kanssa! Me viemme sinutkin sinne huomennsa."_

"_Meillä ei ole siskoa", Lovino sanoi vastahakoisesti. Antoniota hymyilytti, mutta hän piilotti sen huolellisesti._

"_Jos sinä ja Feli muututte patsaiksi, minä pelastan teidät! Voidaan leikkiä että minä olen teidän siskonne!"_

"_Tyhmä. Et sinä ole tyttö."_

"_Leikitään! Ja ette te muutu patsaiksi. Ei se satu ole totta, Lovi-pieni. Ei oikeassa elämässä muututa patsaiksi. Eivätkä linnut edes osaa puhua!"_

"_Jos sadut eivät kerran ole totta", Lovino aloitti haastavasti, "eiväthän onnelliset loputkaan sitten ole."_

"_Eivät välttämättä. Mutta jos uskot onnellisiin loppuihin, ne voivat olla. Oikeaan elmään voi vaikuttaa. Satuihin ei."_

_Lovino hiljeni ilmeisesti kykenemättä keksimään vastalausetta. Äkkiä hän haukotteli leveästi._

"_Väsyttääkö?" Antonio kysyi hymyillen. Lovino mulkaisi häntä kiukkuisesti kuin sanoen "Eikö se ole itsestään selvää, typerys?"_

"_Sitten voit ruveta nukkumaan. Hyvää yötä, Lovi-kulta!" Antonio kuiskasi ja nosti Lovinon sylistään lähtien takaisin kohti omaa patjaansa. Lovino takertui äkkiä hänen käteensä._

"_Mitä nyt?"_

_Lovino näytti selvästi käyvän sisäistä taistoa itsensä kanssa. Lopulta hän avasi suunsa._

"_Antonio... Voitko sinä nukkua minun vieressäni?"_

"_Aaah! Tietysti voin!" Antonio lähes hihkaisi ja vilkaisi äkisti äitiään. Ei kai tämä ollut herännyt? Onneksi näytti siltä ettei. Antonio konttasi takaisin Lovinon luokse ja laskeutui patjan reunalle makaamaan. Lovino näytti edelleen väittelevän itsensä kanssa. Hetken päästä hän päätti että Antonio oli pienempi paha kuin yksinäisyys pimeässä, ja kierähti kiinni espanjalaisen kylkeen. Antonio työnsi varovasti käsivartensa Lovinon pään alle ja katseli kun tämän silmät alkoivat lupsahdella kiinni. Kului vain pieni hetki kun hilajinen tuhina paljasti italialaisen olevan unessa. Antonio hymyili pimeässä ja katseli vielä hetken nukkuvaa Lovinoa. Hän muisti toivoneensa aina pikkuveljeä... Tämä tuntui melkein samalta. Lovino oli niin pieni ja su... Suloinen... Hmmh..._

_Samassa myös Antonio vaipui uneen. Nukkuessaan hän kietoi toisenkin kätensä Lovinon ympärille. Molemmat nukkuivat syvää, rauhallista unta, vailla painajaisia tai pelottavia kuvitelmia._

* * *

><p>Kiitoksia kaikille jotkai jaksoivat lukea :3 Näin btw, tuo satu on ihan oikea italialainen satu nimeltänsä Tanssiva Vesi. Kysykää jos haluatte kuulla juoniselostuksen... Kokonaisuudessaan satu löytyy ainakin kirjasta "Kaunotar ja Hirviö - Satuja maailmalta".<p>

Kommentit ovat siis sallittuja, jopa toivottavia. Pituudella ei ole väliä eikä sisällön tarvitse olla järkevää, kommentoi edes jotain niin tiedän luetaanko tätä :)


	2. II

Anteeksi että olen ollut taas näin HIDAS...

Ja muuten , tässä luvussa on kaikkea "turhaa", mm. PrusHunia ja melkoisesti GerItaa, toivottavasti ei haittaa ;3 Mutta kun ne molemmat ovat niin äärettömän suloisia...

Eli siis, normaalilla fontilla ollaan nykyajassa ja kursiivilla mennisyydessä. Ja niin, tästä tuli sitten two-shotti eli tämä on viimeinen luku.

* * *

><p>"Anteeksi, oletteko nähneet veljeäni? Onko kukaan nähnyt veljeäni? Anteeksi..." Felicianosta tuntui että hän olisi hokenut samaa lausetta ties kuinka pitkään, olihan hän etsinyt Lovinoa ja yli puoli tuntia. Kukaan ei vain tuntunut olleen nähnyt tuota italialaista, joten Feliciano alkoi olla jo huolissaan... Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, että Antonio oli rintamalla – olisiko Lovino lähtenyt tämän perään? Ajatus kylmäsi Felicianon sydäntä. Hän pyrähti juoksuun ja säntäsi suoraan sotasairaalan ovista ulos. Sairaalaa ympäröi savuinen, nokinen ja litimärkä maakaistale. Juuri kun Feliciano astui ulos, näkyviin ilmestyi joukko rintamalta palaavia miehiä. Hän jäi seisomaan ovien eteen sydän kylmänä; ketkä olisivat tällä kertaa menneitä?<p>

Heti kun joukko tuli huutoetäisyydelle, Feliciano veti henkeä.

"Oletteko kunnossa?" hän huudahti ja lähti juoksemaan joukkoja vastaan.

"Feliciano?" joku kutsui häntä nimeltä. Feliciano käännähti ja näki valkohiuksisen, punasilmäisen miehen, joka kasvoillaan olevasta verestä huolimatta virnisti.

"Hei, Gilbert. Onko...?"

"Westen on kunnossa, älä huoli. Kukaan ei ole kuollut... Tällä kertaa", Gilbert lisäsi ja irvisti.

"Missä...?"

"Tulee tuolla perässä. Ai niin, Antoniokin on suunnilleen kunnossa jos Lovino kyselee."

"Kyselee varmaan heti kun saa tietää että olette palanneet... Onko kukaan loukkaantunut?"

"Kysy Westeniltä, minä sanon nyt pari valittua sanaa tuolle yhdelle...", Gilbert nurisi ja käännähti vieressään seisovan sotilaspukuisen hahmon viereen. Jos hahmolla ei olisi ollut pitkiä hiuksia, hän ei olisi pistänyt lainkaan silmiin muiden sotilaiden joukossa. Mutta kun huomasi hiukset, huomasi myös naiselliset piirteet. Kyseinen henkilö oli toinen kahdesta sotilastehtävissä olevista naisista.

"Liza", Gilbert sanoi vaarallisella äänellä. Nainen käännähti häntä päin ja väläytti omahyväisen hymyn.

"Niin?"

Gilbert avasi suunsa kuin sanoakseen jotakin, mutta sitten hänen huulensa värähtivät kuin mies olisi ollut purskahtamaisillaan itkuun. Hän kaappasi Elizavetan syliinsä ja pyöräytti tämän pari kertaa ilmassa ympäri saaden suosionosoitukset ympärille kerääntyneeltä väeltä. Laskettuaan naisen maahan Gilbert painoi lujan suudelman suoraan tämän huulille.

"Et – enää – ikinä – tee – noin", hän sanoi vaativasti. Elizaveta tuhahti.

"Ja pah, en minä ollut edes vaarassa."

"Et edes vaarassa? Sinä olisit voinut kuolla! Ja edes minä en kaikesta mahtavuudestani huolimatta saa herätettyä kuolleita henkiin!" Gilbert parkaisi. Nyt kuului taputusten lisäksi naurahduksia. Elizaveta oli yksi joukon kovimmista sotilaista, Gilbert huolehti täysin turhaan.

"Älä viitsi näytellä vielä typerämpää kuin olet. Minä olen aivan turvassa."

"Et ollut äsken! Ja minä en ole typerä!"

"Kyllä minäkin rakastan sinua."

Feliciano jätti kaksikon torailemaan – ja suutelemaa aina joissakin väleissä – ja jatkoi matkaansa. Hän luovi tietään sotilaiden läpi etsien yhtä tiettyä henkilöä. Henkilöä, joka katsoisi häneen vakavilla sinisillä silmillään ja sanoisi että kaikki on hyvin, ettei hänen tarvitse pelätä...

"Feliciano?" joku kysyi lähettyviltä. Italialainen huokaisi. Taas keskeytys.

"Niin? Ai, hei, Antonio..." hän huikkasi tunnistettuaan toisen.

"Missä...?"

"En tiedä missä Lovino on, olen etsinyt häntä jo puoli tuntia."

Antonion ilme kiristyi.

"Jos hän on hankkiutunut hankaluuksiin... Tai jos joku on tehnyt _minun _Lovilleni jotain, minä kyllä listin sen idiootin..." hän mutisi ja lähti tarpomaan kohti sairaalaa. Feliciano jatkoi matkaansa; hän oli huomannut pienen matkan päässä maassa istuvan vaaleahiuksisen hahmon.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano sanoi huolestuneesti. Saksalainen ei vastannut, vetäisi vain lakin takaisin päähänsä. Felicoano polvistui tämän taakse ja painoi kevyen suukon tämän poskelle. Ludwig ei liikahtanutkaan vaikka Feliciano laski kätensä hänen olalleen ja kyseli huolestuneena mikä on hätänä. Vasta, kun italialainen oli vähällä purskahtaa itkuun, Ludwig käännähti äkkiä ja rutisti pienemmän miehen tiukkaan syleilyyn. Feliciano vastasi halaukseen hellästi kunnes hänen alkoi olla vaikea hengittää.

"Lud-wig..." hän sai huohotettua ja toinen tajusi löystää otettaan. Silti saksalainen piti yhä päänsä tiukasti vasten Felicianon olkaa eikä suostunut katsomaan tätä silmiin. Feliciano ei sanonut mitään, silitteli vain pidemmän miehen selkää kunnes tämä vihdoin kohotti katseensa. Siniset silmät kohtasivat kullaruskeat ja jälkimmäisten omistaja hymyili leveästi.

"Mikä hätänä?" Feliciano kysyi huolestuneena vaikka hymyilikin.

"Nichts... Olen vain iloinen että olet kunnossa", Ludwig vastasi karhealla äänellä.

"Tietysti minä olen! Minunhan se tässä pitäsi huolehtia sinusta! Oletko sinä kunnossa? Miten- Mitä tapahtui?" Feliciano kyseli hermostuneena.

"Olen kunnossa... Ihan tavallinen yhteenotto. Minä vain- minä..." Ludwig takelteli. Feliciano silitti tämän poskea hoputtamatta. Ludwig laski kätensä Felicianon käden päälle ja sulki silmänsä.

"Siellä oli... Yksi vihollisen sotilaista... Näytti ihan sinulta. Minä näin hänet vasta kun hän oli jo kuollut. Ja hetken luulin..."

"Shh", Feliciano rauhoitteli yhä vapisevaa Ludwigia. "Kaikki on kunnossa... Eikä! Ei ole!" hän parkaisi äkkiä. Ludwig avasi kummastuneena silmänsä.

"Miten niin?"

"Sinun kätesi vuotaa verta! Sinä väitit että olet kunnossa! Apua! Sattuuko siihen?" Feliciano parkui. Ludwig hymyili kuivasti. Hän veti loukkaantuneen kätensä takkinsa alle piiloon ja asetti toisen Felicianon harteille – nuorempi näytti silti että pyörtyisi kohta. Ja loppujen lopuksi kävikin niin, että Ludwig sai taluttaa Felicianon sairaalalle ja joutui rauhoittelemaan tätä koko kätensä sitomisen ajan.

* * *

><p>"Antonio?"<p>

Espanjalainen käännähti kannoillaan kuullessaan kysyvän äänen, jonka tietysti tunnisti heti.

"Lovino! Missä sinä olet ollut?" hän ihmetteli katsoen italialaista pää aavistuksen kallellaan.

"Ei kuulu sinulle", Lovino tokaisi ja niiskaisi.

"Onko jokin hätänä?"

"Ei..."

"Lovi-kulta, kyllä sinä minulle voit puhua."

"En minä ole mikään kulta! Ja lakkaa lovittelemasta minua!" italialainen tiuskaisi ja veti kätensä puuskaan.

"Sinä olet itkenyt."

"Enpäs!"

"Sen näkee."

"Hmph. Ehkä vähän."

"Miksi?" Antonio kysyi hellästi ja sipaisi nuoremman vielä kosteaa poskea.

"En kerro", Lovino mutisi kiukkuisesti.

"Äitisi takia?"

"Miten sinä...?" nuorempi puuskahti hämmentyneenä.

"Kyllä minä sen verran muistan. Siitä on ny vuosi, eikö olekin?"

Lovino nyökkäsi ja keinutellen itseään hitaasti sivulta toiselle. Antonio kietaisi äkkiä kätensä toisen ympärille ja rutisti tätä hellästi. Lovino murahti jotakin, muttei vetäytynyt pois.

"Lovino...?"

"No?"

"Muistatko sinä sitä aikaa, kun olimme vielä pieniä ja kaikki oli hyvin?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Antonio, senkin idiootti! Odota minua!"<em>

_Espanjalaisen keveä lapsennauru kaikui aurinkoisella rannalla._

"_Viimeinen vedessä ei saa tomaatteja!"_

_Nyt Lovino kiukustui. Hänen oli pakko saada ne punaiset ihanuudet... Hänen pienet jalkansa kiihdyttivät vauhtiaan kohti meren kuohuja. Antonio hidasti tahallaan jääden seuraamaan kuusivuotiaan pikkupojan ryntäystä. Hän hymyili iloisesti nähdessään Lovinon pysähtyvän hetkeksi vesirajaan._

"_Hahaa! Voitin! Minä saan tomaatit!" Lovino riemuitsi. Antonio asteli nuoremman viereen, hymyili ja roiskautti vettä tämän päälle._

"_Aaah! Senkin ääliö!" Lovino parkaisi ja loikkasi kauemmas. Hetken kuluttua hän kuitenkin palasi ja tönäisi Antoniota napakasti. Espanjalainen kaatui puolitahallaan aaltoihin ja jäi istumaan märkään hiekkaan päästä jalkoihin märkänä._

"_Pojat! Tulkaa syömään!" Lovinon äiti huuteli kauempaa rannalta. Lovino näytti Antoniolle kieltään ja kipaisi äitinsä luokse. Espanjalainen pudisteli vettä hiuksistaan ja seurasi perässä._

* * *

><p>"Tai sitä ensimmäistä sotaa?"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Isä! Isä! Isäää!" Lovino ulvoi lohduttomasti. Hän oli äitinsä syleilyssä, mutta yrittä kaikin voimin päästä pois. Hän kirkui, vääntelehti, hakkasi äitiään pienillä nyrkeillään niin kovaa kuin jaksoi, muttei päässyt irti. Feliciano katseli heitä vierestä silmät suurina ja itkusta punaisina.<em>

"_Äiti..." nuorempi poikai nyyhkäisi._

"_Lovino-pieni, rauhoitu nyt!" heidän äitinsä parahti ja rutisti poikaansa rintaansa vasten. "Feliciano, sano vain mitä aioitkin sanoa..."_

"_Eikö isi ihan oikeasti tule takaisin?" Feliciano kysyi ääni väristen._

"_Voi, pikkuinen, kumpa voisin vastata toisin... Mutta hän- hän ei tule", äiti vastasi ääni väristen. Lovino lopetti tappelemisen ja tyytyi nyyhkyttämään hiljaa._

"_Mutta äiti...!" Feliciano ulvahti ja heittäytyi äitiään vasten tönäisten Lovinoa syrjään. Äiti halasi molempia poikiaan kyyneleet kasvoja pitkin valuen._

"_Shh, pikkuiset... Me pärjäämme kyllä. Isi- isi vartioi teitä ja huolehtii teistä, vaikkette te voikaan nähdä häntä", hän selitti hiljaa._

"_Rouva Vargas?" huolestunut ääni kysyi talon ovelta. Lovinon ja Felicianon äiti, Teresa, kohotti katseensa._

"_Ai, hei, Antonio", hän tervehti hiljaa. Lovino käännähti ovelle päin._

"_Äiti lähetti nämä..." Antonio sanoi ja ojensi koria, joka oli täynnä erilaisia ruokia ja valmistusaineita. Teresa hätisti pojat lempeästi sylistään ja nousi ottamaan korin vastaan._

"_Kiitä häntä puolestani", hän sanoi liikuttuneena. Feliciano tarrautui äitinsä hameenhelmaan, Lovino katseli Antoniota huulet mutrussa._

"_Osanottoni", Antonio sanoi lyhyesti mutta selvästi sitä tarkoittaen. "Voisinko minä auttaa jotenkin...?"_

"_Kiitos vain, mutta..." Teresan sanat keskeytyivät kun Lovino ryntäsi huoneen poikki ja kietoi kätensä Antonion ympärille. Vanhmepi poika polvistui ja nosti nuoremman syliinsä hymyillen tämän pään yli hitusen vaivaantuneesti. Teresa hymähti surumielisesti ja otti puolestaan Felicianon syliinsä._

* * *

><p>"Kun me veimme äidin tomaatit... Ja itkit yöllä isäsi perään..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oli pimeä, hän ei nähnyt mitään, hän oli yksin, hän ei tiennyt mitään vanhemmistaan tai veljestään Kaikki saattoivat olla kuolleita. Hän saattoi olla orpo ja yksin. Ajatus oli niin sanoin kuvaamattoman pelottava ja kauhistuttava, ettei Lovino voinut itkulle mitään. Hän käpertyi peiton alle ja purskahti sydäntäsärkeviin nyyhkäyksiin.<em>

_Ja sitten tutut, huolestuneet silmät jotka katsoivat häneen._

* * *

><p>"Lovino... Olen miettinyt..."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hei, Lovi!"<em>

"_Älä lovittele minua, ääliö!"_

_Pehmeä naurahdus._

"_Älä viitsi kiukutella... Tulin kysymään, mitä haluaisit synttärilahjaksi!"_

"_Miksi ihmeessä?"_

"_Koska minä haluan antaa sinulle lahjan! Kymmenvuotissynttärit ovat iso juttu!"_

"_Minä en _halua_ täyttää kymmentä!" Lovino parkaisi. Antonion ilme muuttui hämmentyneeksi._

"_Miksi et?"_

"_Koska... Äh, painu tiehesi! Häiritset minua!"_

"_Se johtuu isästäsi, eikö?" Antonio kysyi välittämättä Lovinon käskystä. "Hän lupasi sinulle jonkin erikoislahjan."_

_Lovino puraisi huultaan ja nyökkäsi._

"_Minä olen miettinyt sitä aika paljon. Ja äitisi myös. Pääsimme siihen tulokseen, että sinun me ja minun äitini annamme sinulle yhteisen erikoislahjan. Jos vain kerrot, mitä haluat."_

* * *

><p>"Itkitkö sinä koskaan minun vuokseni?" Antonio kysyi katsoen Lovinoa suoraan silmiin. Italialainen vapisi muistotulvan takia eikä kyennyt edes avaamaan suutaan.<p>

"Lovino?" Antonio jatkoi hellästi.

"Minä..." Lovino mutisi ja kietoi sitten äkkiä kätensä Antonion ympärille. Hän hautasi kasvonsa vanhemman rintaan piilottaakseen äkkiä kostuneet silmänsä. "Idiootti", hän mutisi. Antonio hymyili vinosti.

"Eli et?" hän kysyi huokaisten syvään.

"Typerys! Minä olen ulvonut silmät päästäni sinun takiasi!" Lovino ärähti ja kohotti kiukkuisen katseena suoraan kohti espanjalaisen kasvoja. "Moneen kertaan!"

"Oletko?" Antonio kuiskasi.

"No olen!"

"Miksi?"

"Koska minä satun välittämään sinusta, idiootti!" Lovino tiuskaisi punastuen saman tien. Hänen ylpeytensä ei kestänyt näitä rehellisyyspuuskia... "Mutta et kai sinä sitä huomaa kun itse välität niin miljoonista ihmisistä..." hän jatkoi mutisten. Antonio pudisti äkisti päätään ja asetti kätensä Lovinon leualle.

"_No_, Lovino. _No_. Välitän kyllä monista, mutta..." espanjalainen kumartui lähemmäs painaen otsansa Lovinon otsaa vasten.

"Antonio...?" ääni oli pelkkä hyvin hiljainen kuiskaus.

"_Te quiero tú. Solo tú."_

* * *

><p>Kommentointi on sallittu (;<p> 


End file.
